gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SwimmingGleek
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:SwimmingGleek page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Artieandtinaforeva (Talk) 18:37, February 19, 2011 Hey Well, make a page for yourself and put things you like/dislike, post pics, or anything you do really. Look at other people's pages and get some inspiration. Good Luck! I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 18:41, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi!! Hello How are you?? [[User: Loonylovegood.gleek|'Insanity is Just a Synonym for Imagination...']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'So yeah, I'm insane']] 21:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) =) I'm good.. Come to my chatbox for the roleplay.. I play brittany :) http://xat.com/GleeWikiRoleplay I'm kinda lonely there so please come so we can do the roleplay!! [[User: Loonylovegood.gleek|'Insanity is Just a Synonym for Imagination...']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'So yeah, I'm insane']] 21:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Sozz Sozz babeeey but I can't, Im at school.. Laterz boo <3 Quinn Celeste Fabray I Used to Have Abs!!!! 02:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey No, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I didn't even read what you had said propperly, I was in a pissy mood. I definitely do not hate you, you're really nice I enjoy talking to you. If you ever need someone to talk to I'm here, and I promise not to act the way I did before. I'm really sorry! > < ThisKidLikesGlee 20:37, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Da fic Imagine well, thx for making this into a blog. Here's the last chapter: (its chapter 14) Sorry about how short this will be… but I just had to end it. Thanks for reading and please review!! ** You may say that I'm a dreamer But I'm not the only one I hope someday you'll join us And the world will be as one ** “Yes Puck, okay?” Quinn closed her eyes, feeling her head going 100 miles per hour. “She did… She said baby.” The woman could feel a tear trickle down her cheek. She saw the confused look on Puck’s face, as he came to realize the truth. Then she felt herself being swept into his muscular arms, with Santana watching. She couldn’t do this. She wasn’t ready. Here she was, revealing her secret and crying her eyes out with the two people who she should hate the most. But she couldn’t…. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Puck asked in a soft voice, as Quinn pushed him away. “Because you broke my heart…” She was surprised at her own voice…. So quiet… And scared. “Quinn? What’s wrong?” Mr. Shue suddenly appeared. Quinn just couldn’t handle it anymore. It was too much. She couldn’t take all this drama in her life. Why did Glee always make her life crazy? The blond girl shook her head, and started walking away from all of them, looking at her feet, as tears poured down her cheeks. It was crap. Life was crap. She wanted out. She never imagined it would come to this… Suddenly, she something ram into her left side, and a sudden pain shoot through her body. She heard three people frantically yell her name, and then everything went black. ** You may say that I'm a dreamer But I'm not the only one I hope someday you'll join us And the world will be as one ** Well, I hope you liked it!!!! And FYI if you didn’t get it, Quinn got hit by a car. That’s the end!!!! You decide what happens in the future!!!!!!! Thanks for supporting me throughout this and be on the lookout for my new story I was Made For Chasing Dreams!!!! ~Gleek.0~ Hey! Hey! How are you? :) ~Pig&gleecrazy